<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wine aunt by mvrcredi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582615">wine aunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi'>mvrcredi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Sign Language, Domestic, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, Sign Language, Some Humor, Some Plot, also richie likes boxed wine, and that's how they argue with each other, eddie and richie know sign language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie argue using sign language, which they learned when they were kids. The Losers find this out during a dinner gathering, right before Beverly brings out the boxed wine, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wine aunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what this is but it exists now so yay!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have any of you seen Richie or Eddie?”<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beverly shrugs. “I dunno. They disappeared a while ago. I was just about to pull out the boxed wine. You know how Richie gets about boxed wine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He ruh-really is the wine aunt, huh?” Bill says, which earns him a series of nods from each of the Losers (except for those absent, obviously). “Otherwise I wuh-would probably peg him as a wh-whiskey or bourbon guy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but it’s Richie, what do you expect?” Beverly deadpans. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-f-fair enough,” Bill concurs. “So anyways, speaking of…?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go look for them,” Ben announces, standing from the table. He disappears into the hallway, however, it isn’t long before he returns, the remnants of a confused expression still visible on Ben’s face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They look angry, but they’re not… saying anything,” Ben explains. He gestures wildly. “Just a lot of aggressive hand movements.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Curious, the Losers get up and follow Ben down the hall to where Richie and Eddie were visible. He was right—it was silent, which was unusual for the two of them, but there were plenty of familiar hand gestures and facial expressions—some unfamiliar ones too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wuh-what are they d-doing?” Bill whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sign language,” Stan says suddenly from behind the group, which causes everyone to jump. “It’s sign language.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when do they know sign language?” Mike asks, eyebrows furrowed, as the Losers continued to observe Richie and Eddie, as if they were an exhibit at the zoo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stanley shrugs. “Since they were kids. They learned sign language so that Sonia wouldn’t hear them whenever Richie snuck over. Don’t ask how I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the Losers attempt to piece this new information together, Richie shouts, very out-of-the-blue, “What do you mean you fucking told me? Told me what, huh? You told me jack <em>shit! </em>I’m <em>fine, </em>aren’t I?<em>”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you know what? No,” Richie shakes his head, before he returns to the angry hand gestures. Eddie looks tired, then annoyed, then… dumbfounded? It was a wonder they hadn’t killed each other yet. It was a wonder they hadn’t collectively killed the other five Losers yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should probably just leave them to it,” Stan advises rather sagely. “Whatever they’re arguing about, it’ll be forgotten about in five minutes. Maybe if we crack into the wine Richie’s wine aunt senses will take over. Either way, they could never fight for more than an hour before they complain about missing each other. It’s cute but also horridly disgusting. I’m going.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stan makes a good point,” Beverly agrees. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Losers gradually make their way back to the kitchen as Richie and Eddie continue to fight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I don’t want you to get hurt is all, </em>Eddie signs tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>We killed a demon clown together, </em>Richie replies. <em>I think I can take care of myself, Eds.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie sighs. <em>Don’t call me that.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richie grins. “Too bad. I <em>am</em> serious though. I think I’ll survive just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie rubs his face. “Yeah, I’m sure you will. Now, I’m pretty sure Bev mentioned something about boxed wine, and I <em>know </em>how—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—How I feel about boxed wine. Yes, I know. Let’s go, I want at least two glasses to recover from this. I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alcohol is a depress—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hush, Eds. I am well aware.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might expand on this idea in the future but idk yet. either way, i hope you liked it!</p>
<p>also, what are they fighting about? you may ask.<br/>the answer is i don't know. i made it vague enough that you can interpret that yourselves, because i'm out of ideas. lol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>comments and kudos are much appreciated, and feel free to give me prompts because new ideas are always welcome!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>